


The feeling of Guilt

by MerlinDK99



Category: Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinDK99/pseuds/MerlinDK99
Summary: Lindar is felt with guilt after he mad Gnasty turn everyone to crystal, so when spyro freed him, he wasn’t so happy about going outside, it was even worse when you can hear your best friends, talking about you.





	The feeling of Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just a little heads up this is my first Spyro story I wrote so I understand if its not that good ^^’

“When you free a dragon, or step on one of their platforms your saving your progress, that could be useful if you run into trouble, not that you ever run into trouble Spyro!” 

Lindar gave Spyro a big smile after he finished with his information speech.

The little dragon before him gave him a quick nod and a “got it!” as he turns around and runs back out the room “cya later Lindar!” 

The last words getting yell from down the big corridor.

Lindar still had the smile on his face, but when he was sure that no one was coming anytime soon it fell and turn into a face of guilt, Lindar hugs his shoulders and bows his head, looking much smaller than the proud dragon that had stud in his place only seconds earlier.

He really did it this time didn’t he?

How could he have been so stupid, it was all his fault.

But Lindar’s head peeked up when he hear voices from down the corridor, they where diffidently coming from outside.

“Well well well! Who do we have here?!”

“Ha you mean who do we have down here dear friend!”

“Just tell me that you two are gonna help me out of this stupid hole when your done with your old man humor!”

A fit of booming laughters was hear shortly after the last lines, and Lindar began walking down the corridor to the outside world, but as he walked his thoughts began to drag him back into the painful running train of unbearable guilt so bad that it began squeezing around his heart painfully.

When he finally came to the big doorway he stopped in is tracks as he looked at the scene before him.

“Nestor?” Lindar whispers to himself as he can see the big green and proud dragon...leaning over the edge of the well, Lindar narrow is eyes trying to find out why the great clan leader is leaning over the well like that.

“Are you gonna take my hand or are you not gonna take my hand, ya big brut?!” Lindar could recognize Gildas voice from anywhere, he even realized that Nestor was holding on to something.

But the light-blue clock maker dragon didn’t get to keep thinking about it as something happened next.

“Got him!”

“Okay hold on you two!”

And with one strong pull Lindar looked on as Gilda and a surprise Gavin flew out of the well and over the head of Nestor to land a few feet behind him.

Landing on each other Gilda tried getting the bigger dragon on top of him off him in a clearly irritating manner.

“Get off me ya big lizard!!”

“Ops sorry buddy!” Gavin quickly got of the older dragon dusting himself off before helping his Comrade up off the ground.

“Seriously Gilda buddy i owe you and greeni over there for getting me out of that nightmare” Gavin said as he gave a head gesture to the well behind him with a toothy smile as he lays his big tattooed muscle arm around the short males shoulders.

Gilda gave a short laugh in response as he just catches his glasses that had almost been knocked off his snout from the big arms blow.

“Don’t mention it old friend you definitely would have done the exact same thing if i was trapped in a well!”

The two exchanged another fit of laughter as Nestor walked towards them.

“Are you two okay?” Nestor asks crossing his arms while looking the others up and down searching for possible injuries.

“Okay after getting stuck in a hole or okay after all of a sudden getting crystallized?” Galvin answered in a joking voice.

Nestor smile turns into a frown in under a second, and he glances to the side.

“ I may be asking about the all of a sudden getting crystallized thing” he finished scratching the back of his neck looking back at the two males.

The rest of the smiles disappeared and it got a little uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“....oh...”

Lindar quickly back into the corner of the doorway only half his head peeking out now, his stomach and heart getting more and more painful by the seconds, he felt like a big stupid idiot, of course he did! It was his fault that mostly everyone is still trapped in crystal around the kingdom.

“Im such an idiot i hope no one will forgive me” Lindar began leaning his back against the wall as he said it, before slowly sliding down to sit on the stoney floor, he knew he would be forgiven by almost everyone, but he also knew that a few of the other dragons was gonna be mad at him like hell.

He shivers as he thinks about the peace keepers and beast makers, it was mostly those dragons that got the short fuse and the big temper out of all the clans.

“Wait are you telling that this hold mess may or may not be Lindar’s fault?!”

The voice of Gavin got Lindar out of his thoughts, Lindar stayed on the ground pulling his knees to his chest as he kept listening to the conversation between the others.

“I asked Spyro about what happened right after he had freed me, and he told me about the interview and about how everyone got turn a second after Lindar’s little mucking of Gnasty Gnorc on live television..” 

After the words everything got silence, even the wind and the birds grew silent, Lindar felt like he could hear everyone’s breathing.

After some time the conversation began again more quietly this time, but he didn’t want to listen anymore, he felt like hell and he let out a frustrated sigh before beginning to get up again.

He took one last look before deciding to walk back into his destroyed workshop, but when he looked, he felt his heart stopped as he locked eyes with Gilda.

Gilda gave Lindar a confused frown before it turned in to a pity one, when he clearly sees the guilt in his fellow comrades eyes, Lindar looked from Gilda to glance at the other two, Gilda glanced at them to for a second before looking back at Lindar.

Lindar closed his eyes as he gives a slow head shake to himself before turning away from the doorway and begins to walk back into the workshop, his head hanging in clear shame and shoulders clearly showing the pain of guilt he have laying over him.  
—————————————


End file.
